


stereotypical

by hunnitea



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha America (Hetalia), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Bottom England (Hetalia), Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Height Differences, Height Kink, High School, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega England (Hetalia), Overstimulation, Possessive America (Hetalia), Safe Sane and Consensual, Size Difference, Size Kink, Slut Shaming, Top America (Hetalia), Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:49:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28658247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunnitea/pseuds/hunnitea
Summary: Arthur's small. Alfred's tall. They both enjoy this, possibly too much. Neither of them are complaining.
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 150





	1. Chapter 1

❀♡❀♡❀♡❀

Arthur was small.

Being the runt of his litter, it was expected that he wouldn't grow to be very tall, and he didn't. At an astonishing height of roughly one hundred and sixty-two centimetres, Arthur was… not at all as intimidating as he'd have liked to be.

Arthur couldn't be angry without having his cheeks pinched as the person he was fruitlessly attempting to lecture cooed at him like he was an infant.

Arthur couldn't be sad without people crowding round him, all pitying him at once despite his repeatedly vocalised desires to be left alone.

Oh, and God forbid he dared express excitement, as anyone who may have bothered to listen made a small, offhand comment about how cute that was like he was a child being ignored by condescending parents.

However, under certain circumstances, he found that he didn't quite mind being that small. Namely when he was pinned under his stupid, hot, stupidly hot hunk of an Alpha and being railed into next Sunday. In the Student Council room, no less, where anyone could've walked in if it'd been during school hours.

Alfred was, considered by many, your stereotypical Alpha. Tall, strong, broad, you name it — though not all that bright sometimes but that was only sometimes, after all. Well, in all fairness, Alfred wasn't really stupid, just… oblivious; terrible at reading the atmosphere, as Arthur had settled on when he initially met the Alpha.

Except Alfred was cunningly deceiving and could, in fact, read the atmosphere very, very well. Perhaps too well, but Arthur wasn't complaining at all. Not when he was tangling his fingers in the Alpha's soft blond hair and gasping out little moans of Alfred's name. For all Alfred was good at, fucking had to be at the very top of the list, if you asked Arthur.

“God!” yelled the Omega as Alfred began to suckle sweetly on his neck, contrasting with the way he was pounding into him roughly and with expertise Arthur would rather not acknowledge, as he often refused to actually admit to himself that Alfred was good at anything (even though Alfred was decidedly very talented in… more lewd activities). 

Alfred hummed against his neck, breath hot and sultry. “Go on, baby. Tell 'em who's makin' you feel good.”

“Ah— Alfred, oh God, Alfred!”

“That's right, darlin'. You like this? You like bein' so small that I can just pin you down and fuck the daylights outta you, and you can't even fight back?”

Arthur groaned, molten tears streaming down his flushed cheeks. “Yes!”

“God,” Alfred panted, swivelling his hips as he buried his thick cock deep inside of Arthur's body. “It's a miracle I could even fit it in, y'know. You're so small. So tiny. I could break you in half and you'd love it all.”

Alfred's pace was ruthless; relentless; moving his hips in deep, brutal strokes that had Arthur sobbing as his legs tightened around Alfred's waist.

Arthur's, usually neat, pleated skirt was bunched up at his hips, panties discarded somewhere on the floor. He wasn't too worried — after all, he could barely think whilst an impossibly attractive Alpha was fucking his pussy like there were only minutes left to live.

The surface of a rough, calloused hand brushed against Arthur's clit, rubbing firmly, and the Omega outright screamed, tightening even further around Alfred's cock. The Alpha moaned and quickened his pace, the lewd sound of flesh on flesh echoing throughout the room.

“Please—,” Arthur gasped as a familiar warmth steadily began to blossom within his abdomen. “please, fuck, gonna— I'm gonna—”

Alfred continued to rub at Arthur's sensitive folds, slamming his hips against Arthur's as he himself neared climax.

“So good, so good, so tight— fuck, like you were made for me,” Alfred grunted, pace faltering.

Gasping desperately, Arthur opened his mouth in a silent scream, arching his back as he came. His walls convulsed and tightened around Alfred's large cock, cum trickling down the curve of his ass as he thrashed beneath his Alpha. Alfred followed quickly after, continuing to pound away through it even as Arthur fell limp and whined softly. He filled up the condom and pulled out, leaving Arthur empty and twitching as he made to dispose of the used contraceptive.

Alfred let himself collapse when he approached Arthur and he indulged himself in burying his face into the soft flesh of Arthur's chest. They both panted heavily, limp and pleasantly sore with exertion.

“Alfred, darling,” Arthur murmured sleepily as he stroked Alfred's hair, voice soft in the hazy afterglow, “just because school's over doesn't mean we can sleep here. We have to go home now.”

Alfred whined petulantly into Arthur's chest. Sometimes, it baffled Arthur how one could be so dominant one moment and so childish the next. 

Rolling his eyes and suppressing a smile, Arthur pressed a chaste kiss to the top of Alfred's head and began to squirm. “Come on, dear, let's not be so stubborn. We can go home and perhaps even continue there, hm?”

“Warm.” Alfred's voice was slightly muffled as he nuzzled even closer to his Omega's smooth, soft chest.

With a sigh, Arthur began to struggle again, only to be pinned firmly down by his boyfriend. The Omega let out an indignant squawk of surprise.

“Stay.”

Arthur swallowed and attempted to reason with Alfred — a mistake on his part.

“Please, darling, we'll get caught, won't we? You know I can't risk that, nor can you, so let's just get dressed and leave—”

“I said stay.” 

There was nothing about Alfred's tone that indicated that they'd be moving any time soon. His voice had shifted to a low growl and Arthur's instincts begged him to submit. 

He knew Alfred would never hurt him, but a spike of adrenaline shot through his veins nonetheless.

“Alfred, we'll be caught, this could ruin our reputations—”

“Fine. Let them know you're mine.”

Arthur whacked him softly on the head and tutted. “Alfred.”

“No.” He tightened his grip around Arthur's waist.

“Alfred!”

❀♡❀♡❀♡❀


	2. back at arthur's house

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys get back home and return to their scandalous activities. Dirty talk galore!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some overstim at the end, just a heads up in case that's not your thing. If you wanna skip it, it's the paragraph beginning with:  
> “As the Omega fell limp and boneless on the bed…” 
> 
> Also a brief mention of parental neglect at the start, so if you wanna skip that it's the second paragraph. You won't miss much, so don't worry.

❀♡❀♡❀♡❀

With quite a lot of persuasion, Arthur managed to convince Alfred to go home — together, of course.

Sometimes, especially at times like these where they were desperate and, well, horny, Arthur considered it a blessing that his father was more often than not away from home. That wasn't always, however, and the nights where Arthur was terribly lonely, Alfred held him close to his chest as the Omega weeped quietly.

However, now was not one of those times and Arthur decided it wasn't a good idea to dwell on it.

As they approached the door to Arthur's house, Alfred swiftly grew impatient and had to bend down slightly just to suckle at the delicate skin of Arthur's neck. With a light sigh, the Omega half-heartedly nudged Alfred's face away so he could actually concentrate on unlocking the front door.

It didn't take long and as soon as they were through the door, Alfred had him pinned up against the wall of the entrance hallway, having to lift his small boyfriend up until Arthur's toes were just barely scraping the ground just to bite at his neck.

Arthur pressed his hands against Alfred's chest with a gasp. “Christ, Alfred, not so high up — people will see! And close the door while you're at it, love, can't have the neighbours complaining again—”

“Quiet,” Alfred barked, kicking the front door shut with his foot. When it didn't close all the way, he growled softly and ordered Arthur to wait on the sofa as he shut it fully.

Arthur huffed and waited on the couch, crossing his legs and folding his arms over his chest. The act he wanted to achieve was one of petulance and stubbornness, but when Alfred emerged into the living room, sky blue eyes darker in the way Arthur was far too familiar with, the Omega felt his confidence waver.

“Upstairs. Now.” There was nothing in the Alpha's tone that suggested he'd allow any resistance — not that Arthur wouldn't try. Alfred continued, voice rough and husky: “You'll strip and be bent over the bed when I get there, got it?”

Arthur swallowed dryly and gave a quick nod, walking silently towards the staircase. He spared a brief glance back and saw Alfred waiting; watching his every movement. Normally, the Alpha was terribly sweet and gentle with Arthur, but not during times like these, when all he could think about was shoving his cock deep into his Omega and bouncing him up and down.

As Arthur progressed up the stairs and into his bedroom, he couldn't help but shiver as he felt like prey. It wasn't a feeling he'd ever thought he'd enjoy, but feelings can change as quickly as they'd initially come. He could feel Alfred looming behind him in the doorway, breathing heavily as he observed Arthur's movements. His scent revealed his arousal; spice and sandalwood with an underlying hint of roses. It was one Arthur could never get enough of, no matter how deeply he scratched at the broad expanse of Alfred's back as he buried his face into the crook of his Alpha's neck.

Being bratty wasn't something Arthur wanted to do at that moment, so he settled for being a tease instead.

Slowly, oh so slowly, he drifted his hands up his thighs in a feather-light caress, letting them hitch up his skirt just so as he sought out his panties beneath it. When his nimble fingers found the silky fabric, he gently tucked his thumbs beneath the waistband and tugged it down with quick, firm movements until they were bunched at his knees. Without even glancing back, he could sense Alfred's steadily increasing impatience; Arthur could practically see his fingers twitching, eager to tear his clothes off and touch every inch of his body.

His panties hit the floor and Alfred lunged.

He roughly bent Arthur over the side of the bed and grabbed the round, plush globes of his Omega's ass, grinding his still-clothed crotch against Arthur's. Moaning softly, Arthur tilted his hips up to rub back.

“You're a fucking tease, you know that? I bet you do.” Alfred's teeth teased the shell of Arthur's ear. “Fucking slut. Can't wait to get my cock inside you again — fill you to bursting with one thrust, you're that small.”

“God, Alfred—”

“It's lucky you're a whore. Means you can handle big cocks like mine, hm? Means you can take me to the hilt every fucking time.”

Arthur cried out against the duvet as Alfred gave a particularly hard buck against his ass. His hands dove beneath the front of Arthur's skirt, fingers rubbing at his folds and pressing firmly against his dripping hole. He intentionally didn't press them in, though, and Arthur cursed himself for teasing Alfred first.

Arthur tilted his head to the side so he could just barely manage to glance up at Alfred with dewy sage eyes that glistened with tears.

“Oh, Alfred,” he whispered, hushed and raspy, “I didn't mean it. I thought it'd please you, dearest, to see me so desperate in so much detail. I'm sorry, my love, so fuck me nicely, would you?”

“You're lucky you have an Alpha like me, hm? Don't worry, darlin', I'll treat you good.”

The fingers resting against Arthur's entrance disappeared and Arthur gave a loud, drawn-out whine, wiggling his hips. Alfred's belt jingled and fell to the ground with a dull thud and the sound of fabric falling to his feet followed not soon after.

Arthur, deciding that Alfred was taking far too long, reached between his legs and teased his own clit, thighs clamping around his lower forearm as he gasped.

Alfred grabbed his wrist and flipped him on his back, expression positively dangerous. “Did I fucking say you could touch yourself?”

Arthur shook his head. “No, sir…”

The Omega felt his cheeks warm up even more as he realised what he'd just said, and before he could apologise, Alfred barked out a laugh. 

“Callin' me sir already? You really are just a pathetic little whore, huh.” Chuckling softly, he mouthed at Arthur's throat. “Imagine if they knew that the respectable student council president was actually a slut dolled up in respectable clothing.”

Arthur was breathless.

“Maybe I should cum inside. Fuckin' breed you like the bitch you are. Fill you up with my cum until your stomach bulges. Would you like that, hm? Bet you'd let me, too.”

“Alfred, please, fuck me, because if you don't then I'll kick you out and finish the job myself.”

Sharp teeth teased the skin of his throat and Arthur felt Alfred's smirk against his heated flesh. 

“But you won't.”

Nevertheless, Alfred kissed Arthur roughly before the Brit could manage a reply and he reluctantly pulled away to rummage around for a condom. As much as they both adored the idea of sex without one, they were fully aware that it was still necessary.

After sliding the contraceptive on, the Alpha lined himself up, holding Arthur's thighs against his chest.

“Ready?” he whispered, circling his hips as he teased Arthur's soaked folds with his cock.

Arthur nodded with a breathless murmur of a plea.

Pushing into such delectable warmth made Alfred groan and Arthur inhaled deeply, hissing through his teeth. He could already feel his thighs trembling, sweat beading at his temples and between his brows.

“Fuck, babe, always so tight — so small inside you, fuck…”

“Alfred!” Arthur cried out as his Alpha rocked his hips back and forth in shallow thrusts. “Please, oh—”

“You look like you're 'bout to break at the seams, darlin'. You holdin' up alright?”

Arthur managed a weak glare amidst the thrums of pleasure ebbing through his body like dripping honey. “If you stop now, I'll wring your neck.”

“I'd probably let you, babe.”

Picking up the pace, Alfred began to roughly pound into Arthur's body, the sound of sweaty skin on sweaty skin and desperate, animalistic cries almost echoing throughout the bedroom. Arthur could feel his own slick trickling down the curve of his ass, soaking into his neatly-made bed. With the force Alfred was using behind his thrusts, Arthur was shoved a few inches up the bed each time, hands grasping desperately at the sheets for some sort of purchase that he could never find.

It felt like he was floating, really, but Alfred was always there to hold him down.

Arthur hadn't thought it possible, but Alfred seemed to grow more and more impatient with every cry that emitted from his Omega's throat. Before Arthur knew it, Alfred was slamming into him with deep, harsh strokes that had Arthur screaming; he could already feel the beginnings of a sore throat creeping up his oesophagus. He found he didn't quite mind, since it was Alfred, and Arthur could never truly mind when it came to Alfred.

The tip of Alfred's cock brushed against Arthur's g-spot and Arthur tightened at the rapid onslaught of stimulation. A coil of warmth began to unravel in his abdomen with every nudge against his sweet spot, and when Alfred made to rub at his clit, Arthur lost it, cumming and tossing his head back with a loud, high-pitched yell.

As the Omega fell limp and boneless on the bed, Alfred continued to fuck him, causing Arthur to sob softly, over-stimulated and sensitive from his orgasm. He wouldn't deny that it was attractive to see Alfred care solely for his own pleasure, using Arthur's body like a cheap sex doll to achieve the high of an orgasm.

Not long after, Alfred came with a loud grunt, filling the condom up completely. Just like when they'd been in the student council room, Alfred fell limp onto Arthur's chest, nuzzling and kissing where-ever he could reach despite his softening cock still inside of his Omega.

Alfred gently pulled out, removing the contraceptive and dropping it into the small rubbish bin by Arthur's desk. Panting and flushed, Alfred returned to the bed and flopped down on it, pulling Arthur up next to him. Since they were exhausted from their activities, dozing off was no issue for either of them and, without another word, they drifted off into peaceful slumber — despite being extremely sticky and very naked. 

❀♡❀♡❀♡❀

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter turned out to be a lot longer than I expected! I hope you enjoyed the read, despite any grammar/spelling mistakes that there may be. I'll probably go back and check at a later date but right now I'm hungry and want a snack. Have a great day!

**Author's Note:**

> Arthur probably manages to persuade Alfred to leave afterwards, lol. Maybe I'll make a second chapter for when they get home?? 
> 
> Thank you for reading! Apologies for any spelling and/or grammar mistakes. Have a nice day :)


End file.
